tomicaherofandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsuya is Anxious: His Partner is a Very Nagging Robot
is the second episode of Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire. It features the debut of Q-Suke, Fire-1's partner and Rescue Megaphone. Synopsis Tatsuya's impulsiveness causes him to fail his training courses. In order to improve the rookie's skills and keep him out of trouble, Captain Taiga gives Tatsuya a TF-Q model training robot which he does not get along with. A puppy cared for by a kid is turned into a Fire Majin and rampages across Swamp Village. Plot The episode opens with Ritsuka on a marksman training course simulator, taking out multiple Jakasts and getting a perfect score after the simulation ends. Tatsuya is said to have done worse on the course, only managing a 65%. Captain Taiga then informs the team that next is the driving course, which Tatsuya gets excited about as he thinks he cannot lose at driving. While the course goes smoothly at first, Tatuya gets competitive and impulsive, struggling to stay in formation, choosing to race ahead to the front and disobey Captain Taiga's orders. This causes Tatsuya to lose control of Dash-1 and spin out. Angry, Captain Taiga berates Tatsuya for his recklessness and tells him training is not a competition or race. His team remind him that in a real life situation, lives would have been lost so Tatsuya must realize there would be no do-overs on the job. A boy named Satoshi is running past a temple and greets the groundskeeper before going into the woods to check on a puppy named Chibisuke, whom he feeds and plays with. At the cafeteria, Tama lets Yuuma try her new Fire Curry, which he enjoys. Tatsuya tries some but complains it is too spicy, though this does not bother Yuuma as he compliments Tama's cooking and is infatuated with her. Captain Taiga comes by carrying a metal briefcase and asks Tatsuysa to hand over his Rescue Megaphone, bringing out another one from the briefcase to replace it. Tatsuya is confused as his old Rescue Megaphone isn't broken, only to be startled as the new megaphone transforms into a talking robot. The robot introduces itself as TF-Q and states it is here to give the young rookie lessons on rescue work, cheekily stating that it would like to be called "master". This annoys Tatsuya who asks why he needs the robot, only for Taiga to state he lacks training and discipline. TF-Q states he has an advanced A.I. and can interface with the UFDA's main supercomputer, thus it knows of Tatsuya's failings on his training. Ritsuka passes by and thinks that such a wonderful tool is wasted on Tatsuya, but warmly greets TF-Q and says she looks forward to working with him. TF-Q admires Ritsuka's compliments and Yuuma tells an increasingly annoyed Tatsuya to just try and get along with the robot. The Three Commanders tell Don Kaen about a place called Swamp Village where there are stray dogs that fear humans. Don Kaen thinks that they could use the dogs to create a Fire Majin. Sakaen, who can transform animals into Fire Majin, volunteers to go out and command the Fire Majin. Satoshi goes back to the temple to visit Chibisuke but finds a group of bullies abusing Chibisuke. Satoshi tries to stop the bullies and tells them it isn't a wild dog but one he was raising. But, he cries after he gets knocked down and hit over the head with a volleyball. As the bullies mock Satoshi, they take no notice to Sakaen who turns the dog into a Fire Majin, using the groundskeeper's burning leaves as the source of flames to activate the change. The newly formed Inukaen chases the bullies while breathing hot flames from its mouth. The UFDA alert of the Super Fire is issued and Rescue Fire is ordered to deploy, but Tatsuya almost leaves TF-Q behind by mistake and stating the robot is only coming along because he can't equip into Fire-1 without him. The Rescue Dashes deploy and head to the scene. TF-Q transforms and criticizes Tatsuya's dispatch time as he was 10 seconds slower than the others. The Super Fire is raging and the fire department chief tells them that Satoshi told him about the three bullies that are now trapped in the mountains where the fire is. Tatsuya shows concern and tells Yuuma and Ritsuka to handle the fire while he rescues the kids. The two Fire Up in to Fire-2 and Fire-3 and help firefighters put out the blaze with their Tri-Basher's Extinguisher Mode. Tatsuya finds two of the kids near the mountain road and then finds the third being chased by Jakkast. He fends off the grunts and then equips into Fire-1 to let the kid escape, with TF-Q berating him for not taking out his Tri-Basher. Fire-1 uses it in Gun Mode and disposes the grunts, doing well until Sakaen intervenes and pins him down. TF-Q saves his partner by distracting Sakaen until the brute smacks him away. Fire-1 tries to avenge his comrade by shooting Sakean but that has no effect. TF-Q tells Fire-1 to use his Rescue Soul to execute a Dragon Charge, which knocks away Sakaen. Fire-1 thanks TF-Q for helping him but their conversation is interrupted by Inukaen attacking them and then growing using Sakaen's Revenge Kaen. Fire-2 and 3 are finished putting out the Super Fire and get a call from Fire-1 to re-group. Fire-3 calls Rescue Striker to deploy as Fire-1 tries to dodge Inukaen's flames while bieng chased down the road with the bully in the car with him. He is ordered by Captain Taiga to scramble FireDragon as Ritsuka fends off Inukaen. Fire-1 hands the bully off to Fire-2 to be taken to the hospital as he goes back into Dash-1 to board FireDragon. Satoshi protests Fire-1's attempt to stop Inukean as Chibisuke is ''Inukaen, blaming himself for not convincing his mother to keep Chibisuke after working so hard to raise him. He pleads Fire-1 to not kill his dog, but Inukaen bursts through a house and comes towards them. TF-Q panics and states that in this situation they have no choice and a Final Rescue must be issued. Fire-1 refuses as he feels that no one should be sacrificed, but Ritsuka states that they need to do it and TF-Q agrees. But Fire-1 changes TF-Q into his Megaphone Mode and tells the boy to convey his feelings to Chibisuke. Satoshi apologizes to Chibisuke for not being able to protect him from the bullies earlier and that he will try harder to convince his mother to keep him. He pleads Chibisuke to stop rampaging, causing the bond of love Chibisuke has for Satoshi to separate him from Inukaen. This however causes the Fire Majin to go even more berserk as it completely loses control. Tatsuya tells his "partner" he's counting on him and they use the Ice Tornado Final Rescue to destroy Inukaen after a short fight and tag team with Rescue Striker. Satoshi thanks Rescue Fire and Sakean is punished by Don Kean by being force fed soft serve ice cream. At the cafeteria, Tatsuya tells everyone that he got an e-mail from Satoshi letting him know that his mother allowed Chibisuke to live with them. TF-Q is baffled by Tatuya's illogical rescue earlier, only to be called "Q-suke" by Tatsuya. This upsets TF-Q at first but changes his mind when Tama thinks it is cute and accepts the nickname, much to Tatsuya's annoyance. Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Gallery *''to be added'' Errors *When Sakean is fired upon, viewers can see the smoking hole on the right pectoral of the costume. This is despite his claim the Tri-Basher "had no effect on him". Notes to be added References